ITACHI'S SECRET & SASUKES REVENGE
by GIINA MANE-RIKKUMI
Summary: BASISCLLY....IT'S A WHOLE LOT OF FUCKIN!


MY FAN FICTION STORY….. (CONTIN)

ITACHI & SASUKE TRUE DESTINY

THIS STORY IS A YAOI…A BONIFIDE YAOI…SO ALL U HOMOFOB'S DON'T READ IT!!

"I'M GOIN TO FIND HIM...AND WHEN I DO I'M GOIN TO KILL HIM AND GET REVENGE FOR MY CLAN" SASUKE MUBBLES TO HIMSELF…"SASUKE ARE YOU OK?" RIN SAY'S WORRIEDLY… SASUKE SHOUTS "SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH AND GET THE FUCK OUT MY FACE!!" RIN STEPS BACK OUTTA OF THE OUT BURST SASUKE MAKES "I WAS ONLY WORRIED BOUT YOU" SASUKE WALKS UP ADN SAY'S "IF YOU WANNA DO SOMETHING USEFUL SUCK MY DICK" THEN HE STORMS OFF. THEN SEIGUTSU WALKS UP BEHIND RIN AND WHISPERED..."TOLD YOU HE THINKS YOUR ANNOYING...HE...HE." WITH A DEVILISH SMILE. "GET AWAY FROM YOU CREEP!!" RIN SAY'S. AS SASUKE WALKS AWAY HE THINKS TO HIMSELF WHAT ITACHI IS DOING NOW…

"SORRY ITACHI, BUT MY DICK IS BIGGER THAN YOURS" DEIDARA GOLTS OUT LOUD. THIS IS MY MASTER PIECE!" "YOU IDIOT WHILE YOUR WORK OF ART GET OLD AND LIMBED, MY DICK WILL FOREVER BE IN TIP TOP SHAPE" JUMPS IN SASORI. ITACHI TURNS HIS BACK AT THE FOOLS AS THEY ARE ALWAYS TRYING TO MAKE THEIR DICK BIGGER THAN HIS. ITACHI SPEAKS LIGHTY, "FOOLS…AS YOU CAN NOT DEFEAT ME IN BATTLE…NOR CAN YOU BEAT ME IN SEXUAL DESIRES." "HMPH! THEN HOW BOUT YOU BEND THAT ASS OVER AND GIVE MY MASTER PIECE A TEST RUN ITACHI?" DEIDARA WALKS UP BEHIND ITACHI THEN TAKES HIS HAND TO THE FRONT OF HIM TO GRAB HIS DICK AS HIS HAND IS DROOLING WITH ANTISAPACTION OF HOW HIS DICK MIGHT FILL THEN TAKES HIS OTHER HAND TO ITACHI BACK TRYIN TO MAKE HIM BEND OVER. ITACHI TURNS HALF WAY TO LOOK AT DEIDARA. THEY MAKE EYE CONTACT… "MANGEKU SHARRIANGAN" DEIDARA BLINKS AND EVERTHING IS PICTH BLACK. "OK TACHI MY MAN, I WAS JUST JOKING COME LET ME OUT!" ITACHI APPEARS BEHIND HIM… "I'M NOT." HE GRABS DEIDARA AND SLAMS HIM DOWN ON THIS BED FILLED WITH CHAINS! HE TIES HIM DOWN WITH HIS ASS FACING UP THEN ITACHI GETS IN FRONT OF HIM AND TAKES OUT HIS 17INCH DICK AND SMILES.

THEN ITACHI GRABS DEIDARA MOUTH AND PUSHES HIS DICK INSIDE OF DEIDARA'S MOUTH SLOWLY… "YOU LIKE HOW IT TASTES DON'T YOU?" DEIDARA CAN'T SAY MUCH OF COURES. ITACHI SPEEDS UP THE SPEED OF HIM DEEP THORATING DEIDARA. THAN WHEN DEIDARA THINKS IT CANT GET ANY WORST A SHADOW CLONE OF ITACHI APPEARS BEHIND DEIDARA AND IT FORCES IT'S DICK RIGHT ALL UP IN HIS ASS. HE SCREAMS A FAINT ALMOST DEAD LIKE SCREAM. AS HE GETTING DONE FROM THE BACK AND IN THE MOUTH, ITACHI PLAY'S WITH DEIDARA NIPPLES AND THE ITACHI IN THE BACK JACKS HIM OFF. THIS IS JUS ALL A GENJUSTU.

MEANWHILE DEIDARA IS REALLY ON THE GROUND DROOLING OUT OF HIS MOUTH WHILE HE'S IN A COMA. SASORI LOOKS SCARED AS HE WACTHES THE AFFECT OF ITACHI SHARRIGAN. "DO YOU WANNA TASTE OF THIS DICK TOO?" ITACHI TURNS TO SASORI "HELL NO ITACHI NO…YOUR DICK IS SURELY BIGGER THAN MINES?" "HMPH I THOUGHT SO." AND ITACHI WALKS AWAY. "SASUKE…YOU TO WILL FILL THIS DICK SOON ENOUGH LITTLE BROTHER." LITTLE DOES SASUKE NO ITACHI TRUE INTENTIONS WITH HIM, SASUKE IS PLANING TO MAKE A SURPRISE TRIP TO SETTLE SOMETHINGS WITH THE PEOPLE IN THE VILLAGE THAT MATTER MOST TO HIM.

IN THE LEAF VILLAGE… "SAKURA YOU FORHEAD IS BIGGER THAN MY FLOWER SHOP YOU UGLY BITCH!" "NOW INO I NO YOUR JEALOUS OF ME BECAUSE SASUKE HAD SEX WITH ME AND NOT YOU DON'T HATE HOE" SAKURA REPLY'S. YOU LIEING OUT YO BIG FORHEAD ASS BITCH! HE RATHER HAS SEX WITH NARUTO THEN YOU" LITTLE DID INO KNOW HOW RIGHT SHE WAS. THEN A VOICE OUTTA NOWHERE SAY'S "YOU STUPID BITCHES ARE ALWAYS ON MY DICK." THE STUPID HOES LOOK UP WONDERING WHO SAID DAT. "S…SA…SASUKE IS THAT…?" IMA TELL YOU HOE'S RIGHT NOW I HATE BOTH OF YOU RAT LOOKIN BITCHES, YA'LL PUSSY STANK, YA'LL UGLY, YALL STUPID, SAKURA YO FACE LOOK LIKE A TOAD FUCKED YA FACE, AND INO YOU AINT GOT NO TITES WITH A FLAT ASS NOT EVEN JARIYA CAN GET HARD OFF OF. SO BOTH YOU BICTH HOE ASS MOTHER FUCKAS KILL YA'LL SELFS RIGHT NOW!" SAKURA AND INO ARE SPEECHLESS WITH MOUTH'S WIDE OPEN AMAZED AT WHAT SASUKE TOLD THEM. "DAMN BITHCES DID I STUDDER? I SAID BOTH U UGLY HOE'S KILL YALL SELFS!" SO THEY PULLED OUT THEIR KUNAI'S AND CUT THERE NECKS OFF. SASUKE LOOKS AT THE NOW DEAD HOE'S "STUPID BITCHES." AND DASHES OFF TO FIND NARUTO.

"YAMAMOTO SENSEI, DO I REALLY HAVE TO HELP YOU GUY'S LOOK FOR KAKASHI SENSEI'S PORN NOVELS? I'D RATHER GO HOME AND JACK OFF TO RAMEN." NARUTO SAY'S TIREDLY. "NARUTO IT IS ASTUDENT DUTY TO EVEN HELP HIS SENSEI'S AT A TIME OF THEIR NEED AS THEY DO FOR YOU REMEMBER THAT!" YAMAMOTO COMMANDS. "YEAH RIGHT JUS LIKE THE TIME KAKASHI SENSEI KEPT MAKIN ME PLAY LEAP FROG WITH HIM WHILE HIS DICK KEPT GETTING HARD?" NARUTO SAY'S SARCASTICLY. "EVEN THAT NARUTO" YAMAMOTO SAY'S. "DID YOU GUY'S FIND IT YET? I NEED THAT BOOK SO I CAN GO HOME AND JACK OFF, OR NARUTO I'M USING AGAIN, AND THIS TIME I GET TO TOUCH WHAT I WANT." KAKASHI ADDRESS THE TWO. "YES KAKASHI WERE STILL LOOKING"

A VOICE SAY'S, "IS THIS THE BOOK YOU'RE LOOKIN FOR?" THEY LOOK UP. KAKASHI SAY'S "YES THAT IT. HUH?" "IT'S SASUKE" NARUTO SCREAMS "SASSSSSUUUUKKKKEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" "NARUTO, IT'S BEEN AWHILE." THERES A MOMENT OF SILIENCE IN THE AIR. KAKASHI NOTICES THE SASUKE HAS GROWN INTO A VERY HANDSOME YOUNG MAN. "SASUKE YOUR DICK LOO…I MEAN YOU'VE GROWN UP…. (WHOA THAT WAS CLOSE)" "I SEE YOUR STILL A CHILD MOLESTER KAKASHI." SASUKE QUICK STEPS IN THE MIDDLE OF THEM…. "NARUTO COME WITH ME OR ILL DESTORY THE LEAVE VILLAGE" NARUTO LAUGHS AND SAYS "HPMH I DOUBT IT. BUT ILL HAVE A PRIVATE FIGTH WITH, KAKASHI, YAMAMOTO SENSEI I'LL BE BACK." YAMAMOTO SAY'S "GOOD LUCK NARUTO" SASUKE AND NARUTO TAKE OFF TO A PRIVATE LOCATION.

THEY ARRIVE AT THE PRIVATE LOCATION. "OK SASUKE IT'S TIME TO SETTLE THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL, HERE AND NOW!" SASUKE JUS STARES AT NARUTO BLANKLY. "NARUTO, I DID COME HERE TO FIGHT." "HUH?" "I CAME TO ABTAIN THE NEXT LEVEL OF MY SHARRIGAN" NARUTO LOOKS MADLY, "I KNOW. AND FOR YOU TO DO THAT YOU HAVE TO KILL SOMEONE CLOSE TO YOU RIGHT?" SASUKE LOOKS SUSPIOUS. "THAT'S NOW HOW I WANT TO ABTAIN IT…NARUTO…" HE WALKS UP TO NARUTO SLOW. NARUTO IS IN HIS READY STANCE. "WHAT IS HE UP TO…?" SASUKE GETS IN GLASS RANGE OF NARUTO. HE MOVES HIS FACE CLOSER TO NARUTO. "NARUTO…" HE WHISPERS. AND STICKS HIS TOUNGE OUT AND FRENCH KISSES NARUTO. NARUTO STARTS TO BLUSH! NARUTO IS CONFUSED. THIS IS WHAT HE SECRETLY WANTED, BUT WHY IS SASUKE DOING THIS? NARUTO PUSHES HIM OFF HIM. "SASUKE! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? IS THIS SOME TRICK TO GET MY GRUAD DOWN?" "NARUTO…" NARUTO REPLIES, "WHAT?" "I WANT YOU TO TAKE ME IN YOU." NARUTO THINKS TO HIMSELF THAT HE IS DEAD SERIOUS. THEN IN AN INSTANT, SASUKE SLAMS NARUTO TO A TREE WITH HIS HANDS PINNED UP. HE PUTS HE KNEE BETWEEN NARUTO LEGS TO SEPARATE THEM SO THIERS EASY EXCESS TO HIS DICK. THEN SASUKE FORCEFUL KISSES NARUTO. TONGUE AND ALL DOWN HIS THORAT. NARUTO IS EXCIT IT! HE STARTS TO MOAN LIKE A LIL SCHOOL GIRL WITH PLEASURE. IT'S GETTING SO INTENSE!! NARUTO STARTS TO GET INTO IT. THEN PUTS HIS HANDS IN SASUKES PANTS AND GRABS AND RUBS AND PULLS AT IS DICK. SASUKE GETS EVEN HORNIER!! THEN THE YOUNG BOYS FALL TO THE GROUND. THE ROLL AROUND TAKING TURNS OF WHO IS ON TOP. THEY BOTH WORK EACH OTHERS CLOTHES OFF. SASUKE MAKES IS WAY TO NARUTO'S DICK WITH HIS MOUTH, AND GIVES IT A NIBBLE. THEN STARTS UM… HOW SHALL I PUT THIS…? "BOB FOR APPLES ON NARUTO'S DICK." NARUTO GETS EVEN LOUDER WITH HIS MOANS. NARUTO IS PARALYZED BY WHAT HE IS DEALING WITH. HE TAKES HIS HANDS AND SLIDES IS FINGER TO SASUKES ASSHOLE AND STICKS HIS FINGER IN IT. SASUKE STICK'S HIS ASS UP EVEN MORE! SASUKE FINISHES SUCKING NARUTO'S DICK AND THEN FORCES NARUTO HANDS DOWN. USES HIS LEGS TO PUSH UP NARUTO'S LEGS IN MISSIONARY POSITION. THEN HE BITES DOWN HARD ON NARUTO'S NECK AND AT THE SAME TIME SLIDES HIS DICK INTO HIM FORCEFULLY!!!!!! DAMN NOW IM HORNY LMAO!!! OH SORRY BACK TO THE STORY…

PART TWO BEGINS 4-23-2010


End file.
